


Jumper

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: Good Cop and Bad Cop are back on the police force after a long, much needed absence. One night, they get a call about a man threatening to jump off a bridge, and are shocked upon realizing who it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Fic title inspired by the song Jumper by Third Blind Eye

When they approached the bridge in the middle of the night with a flashlight, the last person they thought they’d see was their old employer. Except now he looked different. That familiar confidence was gone, replaced by… emptiness. He seemed taken aback when he saw them coming, almost afraid, and edged closer to the nothingness between him and the dark water below. Fingers barely grasping the railing, he was ready to jump.

The emotions that washed over the cops was indescribable. They wanted to shrink away and yell at the same time, to clock him, to make him pay for everything he had done- but now wasn’t the time for that. If they went through with their well thought out plan, the man would jump. They knew this. Taking a deep breath, Bad Cop was the one who came closer, flicking the flashlight off as he leaned on the rail several feet away. 

There was a long, uneasy silence between them, before Bad Cop spoke.

“I know you’re in hot water, but this isn’t the way to handle it.”

More silence. Business hasn’t made a move to leap, but he also hadn’t gotten closer to safety. 

“You know, you’re a wonderful example of how people can change for the better. The world may seem like it’s against you, but perhaps you ought to let it play out a bit, see what happens. You never know what life might throw at you.”

Business did not speak. His face was turned away from them, his body rigid and still. There were cars slowing down to see what was the matter, the woman who had called and explained the situation stood a good twenty feet away. Despite knowing that it was the man who nearly destroyed the world, she still cared. The people who were steadily getting out of their cars cared. 

Bad Cop let out a sigh. 

“Please step off the edge.” 

Finally, Business spoke. His voice had lost all of its authority- he sounded like he had been crying. “Give me a good reason.”

Bad Cop hesitated. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times. Good Cop was whispering to him. He had been in the background, listening. Both of the officers knew that Good Cop was better suited for this kind of thing. A quick flip of the glasses, and Good Cop was the one to speak, much to Business’s surprise. 

“Don’t you want to see what the world is going to be?”

Business turned very slowly. He had not expected the cops- but this, this was nearly earth shattering- and stood there, absolutely speechless.

Good Cop took that as a sign to continue, “the world is going to rebuild itself. And people will forgive when they’ve had enough time to heal, believe me. Don’t you want to see the world that you’ve inspired?”

Although it was dark, there was enough light to see the glint of tears running down the man’s face. Very slowly, he sat on the rail instead. That was a start. Good Cop sat there with him. 

The night was beautiful. It was warm and Bricksburg was bustling with activity. The stars were out, too. Good Cop didn’t have that great a grasp on the constellations, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try and point a few out. 

Business just listened, watching as the officer pointed at the sky. He couldn’t tell if Good Cop was right or not, either, not that it mattered much. His hands were clasped together, his legs swinging back and forth slightly. The crowd had began to disperse a bit, he didn’t feel like they were all breathing down his neck. “Good Cop?”

The officer stopped trying to pronounce the name of one of the constellations long enough to look over. 

“Do you forgive me?”

Did he? For everything? For literally causing him to disappear for several days- the most painful days of Bad Cop’s life? For every time he dared pick them up and throw them against the window? Bad Cop’s anger threatened to spill over and Good Cop realized his fists were clenched tightly. Business didn’t seem to notice, his gaze transfixed on the cop’s face. 

“I’m beginning to.” 

Business sighed like he should have known that was coming. He wiped his face with his sleeves and turned away again.

“You know, when Emmet talked me down and everyone was gathered in that town square, I thought maybe things were going to turn out okay. I thought it would blow over and everybody would move on. But it didn’t.” He was staring at his hands now, “I went home. The news told me that they were going to tear down Octan tower, I was going to lose everything. People avoided me on the streets, they’d sneer or cross the street or call me names. I…” there was a very long pause.

Good Cop raised an eyebrow, leaning over slightly.

“I…didn’t realize how badly I hurt these people. All that time, I thought I was changing the world for the better but… I guess I wasn’t.” 

He turned towards the Cops again, wiping the tears with his sleeve once more, “I surprised you two didn’t try and talk me out of it.”

“Oh, believe me, sir, we tried.” 

Business grew silent again, and Good Cop realized that might not have been the best thing to say. He opened his mouth to remedy the situation, when Business slid off the rail onto the street. 

“I think I’d like to go to the hospital now.”


End file.
